


Think About What You Want

by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Not David Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks
Summary: Patrick thinks about if he should get married.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I haven’t written fanfic in a long time but the past few episodes just made me so mad at David! 

When Stevie left, Patrick turned to face David. “What was that?” he asked. 

“What was what?” David said. He was eating pizza from the fridge. 

“Do you think I’m ugly?” he asked. 

David stared. “What do you mean?”

“You wanted me to get a spray tan so I’d look good in the pictures.”

David shrugged. “I don’t think you’re ugly. But I don’t think you look the best you could. Don’t you want to look the best for our wedding? It is the most important day of our lives.”

“It’s not David,” Patrick said. He was so angry. David stared blankly. “Everything after. That’s the important part. Sometimes I feel like you just want a big wedding and not a marriage.”

David stared. “Of course I want a wedding. But I also recognize that a wedding is a very symbolic event.”

“For who!” Patrick asked angrily. “You wouldn’t let me invite most of my family because you didn’t want your side to seem small. You wouldn’t listen to any of my design choices. You won’t even let me be myself in photos!”

“I’m just trying to make you the best version of yourself.” David said snidely.

“Me! What about you!” Patrick said. “You constantly ignore what I want. I asked for you to watch a baseball game with me-after you destroyed my apartment-and you left me alone immediately! I was in pain from my dental procedure, and instead of taking care of me you stole my pain pills. You constantly say mean things to me!”

“Well if that’s how you feel maybe we shouldn’t get married.” David said.

“Just. Go home for the night,” Patrick said. He wanted to be alone to think.

When David left, Patrick thought a lot about their relationship. It wasn’t the first time David had been cruel. There had been the time David had said their relationship wasn’t exciting for him, or all the times David had kissed Jake in front of Patrick, or the times he’d practically shoved Patrick at another guy. And David had been so focused on himself he hadn’t even bothered to ask if Patrick was out to his family, causing Patrick to be outed against his will on his birthday. Patrick did all the work at the store; he was always the one to open the store and do all the cleaning, David was always late, and David had no idea how any of the business side worked. David never cooked for him, or did chores. The only time he bought Patrick gifts was when he thought it was something that would make Patrick better, like buying him a shirt because David said all of his clothes were cheap. 

Maybe David was right. Maybe he needed to think about whether he wanted to get married to someone so self-absorbed and casually cruel. 

Patrick opened a beer and sat down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on continuing this, but I watched the Hike and I got annoyed all over again! Writing it out was helpful lol.

Patrick got a text from David the next morning saying David wasn’t coming into the store. Patrick was annoyed. He hadn’t slept at all, thinking about what he wanted from his future, and now David was forcing him to work the store by himself. He sighed and went into the store. He had to do the quarterly projections and order more product and other things that David had decided were under Patrick’s domain.

The store was really busy, and by the time the day was over, Patrick was exhausted. He didn’t want to, but he knew he needed to talk to David. So he stopped by the cafe and got dinner and went back to his apartment and called David over.

David looked pissed when he entered. He flopped on the couch dramatically. “So are you leaving me like everyone else?”

“David, I love you, but you have to admit you haven’t been very kind to me, especially lately.”

David raised a thick eyebrow. “I don’t think I have to admit anything of the sort.”

Patrick sighed. He wanted to argue, especially about the way David had been treating him during wedding planning, but they’d just end up back where they started. “I’d like to do some pre-marital counseling. I think it’d be good for us.” he said calmly.

David shook his head. “I disagree. We don’t need some busybody up in our relationship.”

“David,” Patrick said, staying firm. “If we don’t do this I don’t want to get married. We need to work out our issues. I’ve made an appointment for us tomorrow morning. If you’re not there, I’ll assume we’re done.”

Patrick had done a lot of research, to find a therapist he thought would be fair to both of them. When he showed up, Dr. Absy welcomed him. She was a nice older woman; he reminded him a little of his Mom. David was nowhere to be seen, and Patrick began to feel nervous.

“You know, if you want to improve a relationship, both partners have to want to improve it,” Dr. Absy said. Their appointment had started five minutes ago.

“I know,” said Patrick. He just wasn’t sure where David stood. Then David entered the room, slumping down on the couch. He didn’t explain why he was late, but he was there, so Patrick tried to be hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr specifically for Schitt's Creek if anyone wants to talk over there. https://thighsliketreetrunks.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Absy didn't get too into anything serious their first session. Instead, she asked them about their relationship; how they'd met, how they'd fallen in love. Reminiscing about when they met made Patrick feel nostalgic about when he'd first met David. He'd felt so hopeful, so full with butterflies, like nothing could go wrong.

But now, looking back, he wondered: had things been as good as he remembered? Even from the beginning, Patrick had gone the extra mile to make up for David's mistakes. He remembered how he'd stayed up all night to fix the electricity when David hadn't even bothered to call the electrician. Looking back, there were more moments like that in their relationship then he realized. When he'd planned an elaborate proposal only to have David throw a tantrum. When he'd done all the work to negotiate with Ronnie and plan a budget for the bathroom to renovated, only for David to complain he didn't like the tile Patrick had picked, and demanded they use one twice as expensive. When he'd been so stressed over the future of their relationship, unable to sleep while David bathed in flowers and chocolates.

Thinking about the last time he'd seen Rachel made Patrick remember the last time he was engaged. That had been stressful, because he had been gradually realizing he couldn't be happy with Rachel, but the planning had actually been kind of fun. He and Rachel had picked out everything together, and Patrick had actually been kind of excited about the ceremony itself. But planning with David had been the opposite. David hadn't let him have a say in anything; David had picked out all the decor and even told Patrick what family he could and couldn't invite.

He made a mental note to add that to the things he wanted to talk to Dr. Absy about.

David didn't say anything as they left. He had his family car, but didn't offer Patrick a ride; just pulled out of the parking lot.

When Patrick got back to the store to finish closing, he put on a playlist of his favorite music. David didn't let him play it during the day because Patrick's music was "incorrect" for a retail environment he said. But Patrick felt a little better singing along.

There was a knock on the door. Patrick turned to tell whoever it was they were closed, but standing at the door was Derrick, the dance coach that had helped him and Stevie during Cabaret. He was smiling and waving. Patrick opened the door and let him in.

"Hey man, was walking by and saw you were working late. Where's David?"

"Oh you know," Patrick said, not wanting to tell Derrick the truth. "It's my night to close." 

"Well it's pretty late," Derrick said. "Let me help you sweep at least."

Patrick argued a little, but Derrick wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually, Patrick relented. It was late and he wanted to go home.

"Oh man, I love this song," Derrick said as one of Patrick's favorites played over the radio.


End file.
